Prior entrance mats tend to creep and fold due to pressure and impact forces of material handling carts and shopping carts on the edges of the mats. The edges in time crack, split and curl up which can cause carts to jam on the edges and persons to trip and fall. The edges also separate or become loose from the pad causing further trip hazards.
Carpet binding tape attached to the outer edges of carpets are known in the prior art. J J Hamrak in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,698 describes a carpet tape having a flat body and a curved portion that extends over the pile along the edge of a carpet. A pressure sensitive adhesive secures the backing of the carpet to the top of the body. The curved portion of the tape is not attached to the carpet. Water and dirt can collect under the curved portion of the tape. The curved portion of the tape can flex upward and peel away from the carpet. The carpet backing has a smooth surface which does not inhibit slip and creep of the carpet on a floor.
H. A. Maxin Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,774 addresses the problems of water and oil contamination of floor mats and preventing pedestrian slipping and skidding on wet and oily mats. The mat has a skid free upper surface bounded by an edging having self gripping fasteners and a removable member capable of absorbing liquids, such as water or oil. The removable member is located below the skid free upper surface and edging. The fasteners are attached to the removable member of the mat. The removable member does not inhibit movement and creep of the mat on the floor. The liquid collected in the member reduces the friction and holding properties of the mat on a floor thereby enhancing creep of the mat on the floor.